Soul Searching
by Scorpina
Summary: When does it end? Just when it seems everything could be back to normal. Shinnok makes his presence known... and what about Shao Kahn? Where does he fit into all of this? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- It all begins… again- Kane.

I can't believe this, first of. If Liu Kang is really the champion of Mortal Kombat and said to have defeated all the villains I have… he must suck if they are still out and about. Second. Who the hell does this Shinnok thing he is? First it was the threat of a Shokan attack, second Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, third, Onaga. Fifth, Shao Kahn the emperor of Outworld and now this freak of nature?

Shinnok's eyes came to the crowd grinning with pleasure since he sensed their souls. Yet his eyes quickly darted to the ring. "SHAO KAHN, WHAT HAS BECOME OF YOU!" he demanded. Oddly enough… Dante responded to the name. He remained in the corner, bearing a bitter look to the new threat. I grabbed a mic.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are. But you better get your ass out of my arena!" I ordered him.

Shinnok wasn't impressed, as a matter of fact, he laughed at me. "You pathetic excuse of existence. I am Shinnok; the most powerful being you have ever laid eyes on. Bow now!" he snapped back.

I growled at him, I didn't think he would be of any threat with what I have gone through. Yet when I felt the earth shake when he just tapped his staff to the ground, I knew this was worst. Much worst. The walls were giving way as the fans panicked. I set up the firewall to protect them from the falling rubble.

"RUN NOW!" I yelled to everyone, as they started to get out of the arena. My eyes darted to Kahn. "GO!" I told him. Yet he refused to leave, he still had that angry face. Shinnok tapped the ground once more; the roof was starting to fall! The fans were all out when I saw rubble coming down apone me! Kahn ran up to me and took hold of my wrist. We teleported. Where I don't know but all I could say was when I landed… the setting could have been… much better. Poles and all sorts of strange object were in this place, the whole WWE locker room was here. Randy knew where we were.

"Scorpion's lair" he whispered.

I saw Shao in the corner. "Dante?" I asked him.

He raised his hand up to me in order for me to keep my mouth shut. "Don't humor me with a mortal name anymore, the fact is I am Shao Kahn!" he snapped back.

"What was with the look you gave Shinnok there?" Orton asked. "You know him?"

Shao smirked. "Of course I do boy. He was the one that made me a sick bastard to begin with!"

Kahn went into detail as to what happened. Shinnok was a sorcerer, and still is. He had confronted Raiden and Kahn once, in which he was defeated. "Shinnok wanted one thing to increase his power, and that's the soul of a god. He saw that when Raiden went to train warriors, I was alone meditating when Shinnok confronted me. I shouldn't have taken him so lightly. He sucked my soul, and left me a blank slate. He saw it as a great opportunity and taught me how to take souls myself and enjoy the trill of a kill. I started taking over realms from then on." He explained.

I was rather stunned. "Why didn't Raiden help you? Isn't he your brother?" I asked.

Kahn shook his head no. "Those who are not elder gods are suppose to call one another brother and sister, although we are not really family. Yet Raiden and I were close like brother, Shinnok too that away"

He went on saying that he took souls of people who had such compassion for life, since it was something he wanted. "I knew there was a void missing in me, when I encountered the Dragon King, I saw what he had and wanted it for myself. Power, the respect of his subject, everything I could have had if this hadn't happened to me… Everyone I wanted"

Kahn was starting to sound like me in character. He brought his arms around himself. "I can't let him take the soul you gave me. Do you have any idea how I feel right now? I have never been this content!"

Taker looked at him oddly. "If Kane erased your memory… how can you remember all of this now? And know what you did?" he asked.

Kahn looked to him. "My body retains everything, memories are seeped into my flesh, I will not have the blessing of forgetting all I did. But at least I know how not to allow it to happen. I want to keep my soul!" he pleaded.

"Ok, so Kahn is out of the picture for fighting" Orton stated in a matter of factly. I took back my mask that was in his hand and placed it on.

"Well then, Dragons. That leaves us" I announced.

Taker and Dave nodded. Cena and Rob were confused. "Uh… who are they?" Cena asked.

With a snap of the fingers, everyone remembered what has happened over the months and knows of their inner animals. "The dragons will go and deal with Shinnok," I stated.

"How? You and what Plan? If you haven't noticed Glen, we're the ones hiding like rats" Triple H shot back.

"Yeah, but it's better than being dead" Dave replied. I turned to Kahn, and saw the look of concern on his face. Despite the power he has, I could understand why he didn't wish to fight. I took him off to the side.

"I know what you have done in the past is hard and was wrong. But understand you have the chance now to make things right once more. Shinnok taught you the art of steal souls as you said. If you wish to join us to make him pay for ruining the life you could have had. I welcome it"

Shao looked at me but he kept a hand over his heart. "Please, what if he takes this away from me again. I cannot let him!"

I nodded to him. "Promise me this, when we go. You need to protect my friends… they are yours too," I asked of him.

Kahn nodded to it. "I swear I will" I patted the side of his arm; I could feel the difference in him. I turned to the others. "We got a damn sorcerer to fight again" I called out.

"How are you going to beat him?" demanded Hunter.

"Simple, take his source of power. His staff and the original soul of Shao Kahn" I replied.

Vince rolled his eyes and looked to me. "I'm quite sure I have said this once to you before… but… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MINDS!"

Taker smirked as he scratched his chin. "Yeah, you've said that to us before" he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 Send for a Legend Killer

Chapter 2- Send for a Legend Killer- Randy Orton.

This was it, my big chance to use Scorpion's powers to their fullest. I finally understood now how I was able to do and why I shouldn't resist what is given to me. The power of Scorpion… it was mine now. I put on the mask summoning the armor. Kane just got those who were dragons. That's Batista, Cena, Sara, Taker, Rob and himself, to change as I approached him. "What's my part in this?" I asked him.

Kane looked to me. "You are to stay here and protect everyone"

I thought he was joking. "No really, what's my part? I got Scorpion's powers if you haven't forgotten" I stated.

Kane looked me dead in the eyes as he changed into his dragon form. "You will be staying here. I need you to" he stated.

"This is crap! You know it, I can help you Kane! I'm not a dragon, but I can do damn more than him right now" I yelled as my fingers pointed to Shao.

Kane growled at me as he turned to my father. "Care to do some parenting here Bob?" he demanded.

I haven't seen my dad this upset in a long time. "Why? We're all as good as dead" he spat back

Kane rolled his eyes. "You're not coming Orton," he said plainly.

"GLEN!" I yelled back.

"SHUT UP RANDY!" Taker roared. He looked me dead in the eyes with rage and anger. "We know what we're doing, and we got a plan on how to do it. If we fail you will be left to defend everyone. You are to stay here and protect them, got it!" he hissed.

I never seen Taker speak to me with such venom in his voice, I could only nod back at him. "Good!" With that spoken, the dragons left, we stood in the lair for a while until everyone was starting to get creeped out.

"I don't know about you, but the bones are freaking me out," muttered Christy.

Kahn rose up. "I will show you the way out. Follow Me," he said. We followed Kahn up and about, twists and turns, until we saw light. The tunnel led us to a sand beach, it wasn't that bad really.

"Nice place" I grinned.

"This was where the tenth Mortal Kombat was held, and your champion Liu Kang won," Kahn explained.

Yeah, if we needed a tour guide no doubt we would have brought one. Quite frankly, I don't care if this guy has a soul or not. I don't trust him as far as Kane can throw him. "We all need to be careful. For above the clouds is a portal to Outworld, I fear demon warriors could have already come through" he continued.

"Demons? Like what?" I demanded, well as soon as that left my mouth, did an ugly ass thing come from the sands. He had spikes and sharp blades all over his body, and his face was not even one a mother could love. Needless to say I proved my worth, I kicked its ass and sent the harpoon through its chest. As a finishing touch I spun it around and chucked it into the water. Simple.

Brushing off my hands I was grinning under the mask, yet no one else was. Kahn stood poised to fight. "What? I killed it!" I said to them.

"Uh… Randy… you might want to turn around" Snitsky said. I turned, and there was a Goddamn horde of these things!

"RUN!" Vince yelled out. I knew I couldn't fight them all and I ran! They were quickly catching up when I saw Hunter stop. He started to transform.

"I will protect my family!" he yelled out and turned into this HUGE ASS lion! Easily he looked to be about a four-ton animal, taller than a hummer. He pounced right into the horde. Jericho soon changed and joined him. Both Jericho and Hunter had the same colors, black and silver. But Chris had the silver mane and black body. Hunter's colors were reversed. I would see more and more come at us; Snitsky and Heidenreich ran to the water.

Gene yelled at us to get them in. Shao Kahn grabbed a large branch and started smacking them into the water's edge. You would just hear a violent struggle in there as the creatures roared in pain. We managed to get them into the water's edge by fighting back and roping some up with my harpoon. You could see these two large fins coming right at you from. And out of nowhere a Great white and blue shark came out of the depths! They made Jaws look like a minnow! They ripped into the army dragging them into the water. Limbs flew all about in a violent manner. The water was no longer a clear blue, but blood red. Gene and Heidenreich came out, only to pass out into the sand. Hunter and Jericho changed back as well as they fell to the sands in exhausting.

"They fought bravely," Kahn stated.

"Why didn't you help out more huh? You're the god here!" I snapped at him.

Kahn glared at me. "If I dare use my powers. Shinnok can find us much faster! I don't want him to! Do you wish that?" he demanded of me.

"Ok, calm down. We got to keep going" Vince said. Kahn only nodded as he picked up Jericho and Hunter from the sandy grounds. He took off his spike armor and carried them over his shoulders. Show, Cade, Animal and Tyson took Snitsky and Heidenreich.

You could hear Animal say. "You did good kid" in their ears.

This was really starting to suck, you know I got a feeling Scorpion could have killed that horde of demons with a single motion or something. We kept walking along the shores when I felt we were being watched; yet I ignored the feeling. Kahn however didn't. "Stop!" he called out. Everyone did, pausing in their tracks as we heard a very small rustle in the bushes.

"It's a rat" I shot back at him.

Kahn shook his head no, I called out the harpoon to send it in the direction of the bush, and it came out empty. "See rat" I stated.

"I think not" came a voice behind me. I was decked in he head! Falling to the ground quickly, I looked up to see a guy dressed in this weird armor. His hands were blue and almost transparent, his armor was lined with fur as he had dragons all over it. His eyes came down on me. The look was cold. "You dare defile the armor of Scorpion! You're but a boy," he hissed at me.

"Sub-Zero" whispered Hurricane; he looked like he was meeting his idol or something.

I pulled myself off the ground and brushed the sand out. "Hey I didn't have much choice in this matter ok? The mask kept getting stuck on my face!" I spat back at him.

This Sub-Zero guy didn't look trust worthy at all. He looked at all of us, nodding at a few faces. "I recall you, you are the allies of the Dragon King," he stated.

"You mean Kane… or Glen" Vince said.

Sub-Zero nodded, telling us Raiden sent him to assist us in any way. He glared at me. "I can see why, I doubt he was any good."

God, I hate this guy! "Whoa, Essa, he's still learning. Please, don't be hard on him" Eddie explained. Sub-Zero just sighed aloud, his eyes soon turned to Kahn.

He didn't speak a word to him. "You know I would hesitate to kill you right now" he growled to the fallen emperor.

Shao nodded to him. "I deserve the punishment in your eyes, I understand" Shao replied. He placed Hunter and Jericho down gently and stood away from them. "If you feel as such, then do it," Kahn stated as he opened his arms to Sub-Zero.

Yet the blue ninja refused. "You have a soul, Glen put that in you. I am not about to question his judgment"

Before anyone could move, Sub-Zero nearly blasted me with ice! I was about to yell at him when Shane McMahon stood there stunned, everyone did. "Damn!" he said. I looked behind me, only to see one of those freaks that attacked us earlier frozen stiff! He looked like he was about to cut my head off! Sub-zero bashed it into blocks and shook his head at me.

"You should have seen that coming boy," he muttered under his breath to me. I am really starting to hate this guy!

Sub-Zero started to take charge of things, building shelters and what not from the things around us; he even made weapons out of plants and other items. Showing everyone how to use them, everyone but me. He made smoke bombs out of leaves and pollen from plants, traps and what not. He even made a juice for the guys who were still recovering from their animalities. I listened in on that one. "When becoming the beast it is a strain on the body, this will help them recovered quicker." I watched as he gave some to Triple H, he woke up instantly. Wondering what happened.

When everyone was well and good, it came to the matter of food and water. Benoit volunteered to go hunting. "I'm a snake, I can probably gather something good" he explained.

"I'll go with you" Kahn replied.

Hunter and Snitsky volunteered to go too. Wanted to as well. I didn't trust Kahn, yet I don't trust Sub-Zero even more. I watched them go out into the forest alone, Sub-Zero turned to the rest of us. "How do you know the Dragon King?" he asked.

Vince laughed. "He works for me!"

Sub-Zero looked at him oddly. "Ah, yes I have heard of you McMahon… if I am not mistaken. Yes I have heard of you and your business." He said.

We talked to him about our business, Sub-Zero kept his mouth shut about his own. He kept staring at me oddly. "What are you in this wrestling?" he asked of me.

"I'm the Legend killer. Randy Orton!" I replied and did my arm pose.

"No wonder, you have killed the legend of Scorpion and what a proud and noble warrior he was"

"Oh… that's cold" Show said.

I really, really hate this guy.


	3. Chapter 3 My God

Chapter 3- My God…- Cena.

"This can't be" Kane whispered. He had teleported us back to the arena. But there wasn't one standing, all around us. It was destroyed. The city was gone.

Sara held onto Taker, for her family was still here. For all she knew they were dead.

"Who the hell is his jackass?" growled Dave.

Kane shook his head, not really knowing for certain himself. "All I can say is we got to beat him. Maybe if we do, all this will be undone," he explained.

"And if it isn't?" I asked.

Kane didn't answer me on that one. I don't think he knew how too. We had wondered about to see if there was any sign of survivors, so far. Not a single human soul was in this place, my ears were sharp when I heard a cry… a baby was crying. My head shot off to the side of where it was; under the rubble of the arena was a baby!

"GUYS!" I called to them, they followed me and when they heard the noise they became frantic, we started to dig our way in. Only to be stopped. Reptile came out. He held onto a young baby girl and another young child was at his side. Sara had tears in her eyes.

"My daughters" she sobbed. Taking her girls into her arms.

Kane looked to Reptile. "How did you manage this?" he asked.

"I made an underground sanctuary. I knew where most of you lived and gathered what loved ones I could. I mainly have children in here" he explained.

Kane nodded. Sara kissed Reptile on the cheek. "Thank you" she said. He took back Sara and Taker's girls.

"I will protect them all with my life, Shinnok has already started to destroy everything and taking souls… as you can see" he explained.

"No S—t Sherlock" Taker spat. "We got to stop him"

"We need to find him first" Kane replied.

I doubt that would be hard. After all, he will be the one sucking out souls and destroy everything in sight. My eyes looked skyward, I saw something circling us above. It was coming down slowly, when I recognized whom it was.

"It's Shannon!" I grinned.

She landed a few feet away from us; She looked very upset with tears in her eyes. "Who was that!" she cried. Something tells me she got a first hand look at Shinnok. "He just killed my family!"

Damn this jackass wasn't going to stop at anything. "Reptile, do what you can to protect the children. Guys this looks like the worst thing we have ever faced. Worst than Onaga and Shao Kahn" Kane stated aloud.

The look on his face said it all. He was scared. He's not normally scared either.

"Wait, doesn't mortal Kombat have the warriors of earth realm or something? Where the hell are they?" Rob demanded.

It's true; I read that in Mortal Kombat they have a special task force met to deal with this. So… Where are they?

"No time to worry about that now, it was left in our laps so let's clean it up" Kane replied. He didn't want to do this; I didn't blame him a single bit. Why was it all of a sudden our job to protect Earth Realm? We're wrestlers for goodness sake!

We took to the air once more and started to look for Shinnok. Kane forbid us to separate or break up into groups. We needed to remain together if we are to stop him. God, I hope we know what the hell we're doing here!


	4. Chapter 4 You're what?

Chapter 4- You're what?- Randy Orton.

It would be an hour or so before Benoit returned with the others. Kahn held a large stag over his shoulder as Benoit had a large lump in his stomach as he remained in snake form. "We would have got back soon… if Chris here didn't eat the first kill" Hunter stated.

"Instinct! I told you!" Benoit shot back. Snitsky and Kahn rolled their eyes as they prepared the meat. Sub-zero was getting a fire ready until he turned to me. "Care to get this started boy?" he asked.

"Do I look like I have matches?" I spat back at him. The Ninja glared at me as he took my harpoon out from my hand. He stuck it with a rock making sparks that led to the fire. He glared at me again.

"You lack discipline greatly" he seethed to me. We cooked the meat of the stag; everyone was reluctant at first but hunger set in quickly. Everyone was worried about his or her loved ones at home. What became of them? Would they ever be seen again?

"You mustn't think of that now, we have more important things to worry about" Sub-Zero announced. He proposed to Kahn that he summon a bit of energy. "Enough so whoever is on this island will keep a distance"

Kahn agreed. We were set to sleep for the night, in the little shelters made out of sticks and leaves, I was fast asleep when I felt a hard nudge to my gut. My eyes opened to see Sub-Zero. "Come with me" he whispered.

"I'm tired" I shot back.

He wasn't going to let me sleep. He grabbed me by the foot and dragged me out into the forest. He was really, really, really pissing me off. We stopped at a clearing. "What the hell is your problem?" I growled to him.

"Shut up! Listen to me; you have been given Scorpion's powers. I have faced the Specter many times over and you severely lack many of his qualities. Therefore, I do not wish to see the Scorpion persona die so quickly. I am going to train you until you breathe just as he did when he lived and moved as fast as him when he was dead" he stated. His sentenced made no sense at all. If he were dead… he wouldn't be moving very fast now would he?

Sub-Zero set up a stand as it were. Being held up by ice, he told me to stand on top of it. I did. Not knowing the ice was thin. He set my pose and told me to remain as that. "Keep this stand, and you will not fall though. Move and you will," he explained to me. I thought it was easy enough. Until he started beating me with ice! He would make a kendo stick from the stuff and smash it over my shoulders. I moved of course which sent me crashing to the ground hard!

"Damn it, why did you hit me!" I demanded.

Sub-Zero said as a ninja you learn to ignore the pain and focus on the more important task at hand. "Pain is but a distraction, you must learn to eliminate it!" he whispered in my ear. He set up a new stand. "Again" he ordered.

It was all night I did this and I still didn't even come close to getting it right. I kept falling through and crashing to the ground. Ice shards are damn sharp when you land on them! Until sunrise I did this, my body was battered and bruised. Sub-Zero wasn't upset or anything. As a matter of fact, I think he looked impressed.

"Not bad for someone who hasn't trained in this art before. Come now you can rest" he said.

His hand came down to me, yet I refused it. "No, I want to get it right! Set the damn thing up again!" I shot back.

He nodded as he did just that. I went to the top once more and stood there poised; he began to strike me across the back, shoulders, ribs, legs and stomach. God, it hurt like hell, yet I kept my balance and didn't flinch. My minds kept thinking of Scorpion. How he would have done this. Sub-Zero soon stopped beating me with ice.

"You can come down now. You have done enough," he said. I broke the pose, crashing through the ice once more, yet this time I landed on my feet.

I could feel blood seep through my armor and clothing, I was bleeding bad. Yet I never felt so proud.

"And I thought Mick Foley was a tough bastard" I laughed to him.

Sub-Zero looked to me. "You have but tasted a test, that was the easiest one. Had you been born into my clan, the challenge no doubt would have killed you as a boy" he explained to me.

Sub-Zero went into details on what he had to endure as a child to make it into the ninja clan. By the age of five they were taken to a desert and find their way back on their own. Those that didn't were left to die. Harsh. We went back to the camp sight. Everyone was just waking up. Shao Kahn was already up and caught some food; fish was the choice of today. Kahn could smell blood on me.

"Take that off now," he said in a stern tone.

I looked at him oddly. "What are you, my father?" I spat back.

"Baraka and his forces are attracted to blood, take it off and clean your wounds," he stated. I took off the mask, making the Armor vanish. I was in my wrestling trunks went I went to the water's edge. I didn't realize how badly bruised and beaten I was. Bleeding all over the place. I cleaned the blood off, Sub-zero placed leaves beside me. "They will cover the markings and allow you to heal faster," he said as he walked away. We had a small breakfast of fish; Sub-Zero gave us fresh water to drink from a river. We were left with what to do next.

"No doubt Baraka has more forces on the way and the Oni will be here soon" Kahn stated.

"What's Oni?" asked Ray Mysterio.

Kahn told us they are a nocturnal creature; ogres would be the best way to describe them. "The feed from any flesh, even from their own kind, sick abominations" he said.

"How come none attacked last night?" asked Stephanie.

Kahn shrugged. "Perhaps they don't know we are here yet. They cannot stand light. So we keep bright fires going"

Soon. Everyone stared at me with the bruising. "What in God's name happened to you?" My dad asked.

"I was training" was my reply.

I will prove to this Sub-Zero guy that I can be just as good as the original Scorpion. Perhaps better.

We were sitting quietly wondering what now. Kahn had a strange look on his face. "Do you think he can win?" he asked us.

Our attention turned to him. "Who Kane?" questioned Nitro. "Not a chance" he said, only to be smacked hard in the arm by Stephanie.

"Have faith in them!" she shot back. "Kane's not alone on this"

Kahn looked away for a moment. "I should fight with them," he whispered.

"Damn right" I stated.

I felt someone throw their fish bones at me. It was Triple H. He mouth for me to shut up.

Shao Kahn shook his head to Hunter. "No, he's right. I should be there… But I can't help but feel I couldn't win against Shinnok, after how he tricked me" he explained.

Sub-Zero stared at him. "You can defeat him, you know now he is not to be under estimated."

Kahn nodded just as we heard rustling in the bushes once more. Benoit tongue lashed out picking up a smell.

"That's not demon… but human, I think," he hissed. I got to my feet and was about to put the mask on. Sub-Zero stopped me.

"No, I shall" he said. Sub Zero went into the woods; we heard nothing for a long time. Kahn knew something was up when he didn't return.

"He's been taken," he said.

I stood up off the ground. "How can he be? No one was there!" I yelled back.

"Someone was there… and it had the same skills as a Lin Kuei." Shao stated.

I put my mask back on. "I'll go after him then"

"Are you mad boy? You don't have the skill to deal with a Lin Kuei! You will die" Shao Kahn scolded.

"I am not a boy you can boss around, and quite frankly, you don't see the type that would go after him. So park your ass why don't you, and let me handle it" I shot back as I went into the forest alone. I will prove to him that I am a warrior; I mean I am Randy Orton. And now, I am Scorpion. I looked about the forest for perhaps a clue; my foot came apone a puddle of slick oil. Why would there be oil here? I saw the trail lead up to stairs near the foot of the mountain; I saw how high it went. Into the clouds and perhaps beyond.

"Damn, it had to be stairs" I growled. Yet I started to climb.


	5. Chapter 5 The Wasteland

Chapter 5- The wasteland- Batista.

Death, destruction, fire and ruins were as far as the eye could see. No one walked the streets, and I didn't even see any bodies as it were. "It's like he sucked the whole person into them" Shannon was explaining as we flew, she saw first hand what Shinnok did to her loved ones, they were taken into his staff as their energy was charged it. "He then breathed in an essence, probably their souls… I couldn't stop him," she cried.

"It's ok, we're going to stop him. We just need a plan." Kane stated as we kept on flying. City after city was destroyed, nothing was left standing and one fowl bastard did this!

I saw a look in Kane's eyes. He was scared to death. I think Shinnok was more powerful than him. Even with Dragon Magic and the power of two demon sorcerers.

Sara saw something down below. "There's movement!" she called out. Quickly we dove to the city streets, only to see those damn ogres once more. They were just busting through anything and everything in search of food or something… or perhaps they were looking for Reptile and his sanctuary! I snapped then and there!

Roaring with anger I charged the damn things, bashing them through walls, tearing them apart with my bare hands. When one fell dead to the streets the others instantly came after it, eating its remains. Kane destroyed them with great ease. "This is getting us no where!" he growled. My ears could hear the sound of a vehicle coming right at us. I did one of those spinning stops like in the movie. The window rolled down, and before us was a young woman.

"Are you what Raiden calls the dragons?" she asked us.

Kane nodded his head. "Yeah, you are Sonja Blade if I am not mistaken"

She took her shades off. "Damn right, come on. I need to bring you to the others" she said. Sonja drove a big ass hummer, bigger than the ones on the road now a day. It looked very constricting too.

"We'll follow you from the air, led the way" Cena replied.

She shrugged as she rolled up her windows and started to speed away, we took to the skies following her over the rough roads. She turned into a cliff formation; we had to land once more to get there. But odd thing was, it looked like a mountain.

"There's a path, come on" Kane called as he walked right through the rock. We shrugged and followed. Inside was amazing; it reminded me of the Shokan realm, yet it also resembled that of a temple.

"Where have you been?" Raiden scolded us.

Kane shrugged. "And invitation would have been nice!"

Raiden rolled his eyes; we were standing with the Outworld task force. Liu Kang and Johnny Cage. Damn, all these guys are real! "You all know of what is going on, we need to work together to defeat Shinnok" he called out.

"Yeah would have been nice to have help with the others you know" Rob spat to him.

Everyone stared at us. "Others?" Kang questioned.

"Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Onaga, Shao Kahn the ones that were already 'defeated' by you" Cena stated.

"Shang Tsung is dead," snapped Johnny Cage. "I saw him get impaled personally."

Kane humored him by changing into the sorcerer. "Did I look this young when it happened? I don't think so," he said in Shang's voice. It was really creepy yet funny at the same time.

Kane changed back when everyone in the room became creeped out. "Sorry" he said.

Raiden nodded. "Shinnok is almost done devouring Earth Realm, I fear if he finds Shao Kahn, it is over"

"He's alive too!" Liu roared.

Raiden nodded as he crossed his arms to Kane. "Talk to the dragon King on how he brought Kahn here and made him into a wrestler!"

"Hey, whoa, our concern right now is Shinnok. Raiden you know damn well that Shao Kahn is protecting our friends, he's a changed being!" I spat back.

"You are harboring Shao Kahn in our realm! That's suicide!" Sonja growled. She turned to Raiden. "We shouldn't be working with them, they are too careless!"

"You know what then. Fine!" hissed Taker. "You weren't there to help us, why should we need your help now to save your sorry asses!"

Tension was at an all time high here. Raiden called for order. "I didn't bring you all here to fight, I came to unite the most powerful force in Earth Realm against Shinnok! You wish to fight your own battles, so be it. Your failure will only be guaranteed"

Man, Raiden sounded pissed.

Taker didn't give an answer to the statement. But Kane sighed. "We have to co-operate, if not we're all dead" Kane sighed.

"If you try and reform Shinnok, I'll kill you where you stand!" snapped Sonja. As they talked, I saw in the shadows a few people. They looked to be working on something mechanical. "JAX, CYRAX!" Sonja called out.

The two came out, Jax the one with the metal arms and Cyrax, a cyborgs or something came out of the shadows.

"Let's go" Sonja called out leading the charge.

Sara and Shannon looked to one another. "Who made her boss?" Sara asked.

Sonja stopped and glared at Sara. "Don't try and question me little girls," she hissed.

Ooo, something tells me you don't call the Deadman's wife that. Not a feisty young dragon.

Nonetheless, Sonja will see soon enough. Just how powerful these girls are.


	6. Chapter 6 Wrath of a Scorpion

Chapter 6- The Wrath of a Scorpion- Shao Kahn.

That boy will be killed no less… I had to go and stop him. Standing off the ground I turned to the others. "Who here can fight well?" I asked. A small man, Tajiri was his name stood up. "Can you protect everyone? Hunter? Jericho? Can you?" I asked of them. They nodded to me.

"Where are you going?" questioned Vince.

"I have to save Randy. That boy will be killed, I promised Glen to protect everyone… including him"

With that spoken I went into the forest after him. The Island was a simple design, and I memorized everything. After all, I created it. I could smell farmiller oil, something I have used before. Or someone has. It led me to the stairs that ascended into the clouds, no doubt the Orton boy walked. Had he teleported, I doubt he would land on anything. He could have fallen off the cliff. The more I climbed the stairs, the more I saw fallen bodies litter the way. Perhaps the boy is developing his skills well? I may have underestimated him… just as I did Shinnok… I knew in my mind it was a good idea of me not to fight in the main battle against him. For all I am concerned, I am no warrior. Not like the one I use to be.

My eyes looked back to see how far I have come, no longer was the ground in sight. I was in the clouds and beyond, no doubt getting close to the top. The bodies of the Tarkatans were impaled through a blunt object, no doubt Scorpion's spear. My eyes caught the end of the stairway only to hear a battle raging within the walls. I heard the Orton boy fighting for all he's worth, yet he is more wrestler than ninja. I heard a body crash into the stonewall hard, and slump down to the floor.

"You aren't Scorpion" the voice spoke, and I knew who it was too. Quickly I ran up the stairs and saw him. Noob Saibot. I heard Orton get back to his feet.

"For someone reason, you sound jealous of me" he laughed.

Oh that boy better not be teasing Saibot.

I was able to peek in, I saw Sub-Zero chained to the wall in the far corner, before the portal to Outworld. You could hear the Oni gather as night was falling. Sub-Zero was fresh meat, and a bleeding mortal such as Randy there would be a dessert.

"You thought you could replace me didn't you!" Noob stated as he turned his attention to Sub-Zero. "When I was out of the picture, you took everything I possessed. Little brother"

No wonder his skills were exceptional to that of a Lin Kuei, he was one! Sub-Zero slowly came too. "The boy has nothing to do with us, leave him be," he said.

Noob however turned his attention back to Randy. "No, I wish to see if he can still do what Scorpion does… takes off his mask and show me his skull!"

Noob Saibot took Randy's neck harshly. "I'm mortal!" he yelled at him.

"I know, makes it all the more pleasant!" Before Noob could reach for the mask, I knew what I had to do. I ran in and knocked Randy and Saibot to the ground forcefully. Randy was free and I was left to face the Lin Kuei alone.

"Shao Kahn, oh the mighty has fallen!" Noob laughed.

"You're the one to talk. Once you were a warrior of honor… just once… now look at you" I shot back.

Noob didn't take my words seriously. "You were the most feared emperor in all of Outworld! You are but a mortal now, hiding from Shinnok. You're a coward!"

He was right. I was a coward, all because I was afraid of losing my new soul to him.

But how can I lose if… if I don't let him get it?

I felt a farmiller power surge through my body; lightning came from my fingertips as the portal to Outworld opened up. The Onis were coming through, yet one thing of mine did as well… my war hammer.

I came right to my hand, as I stared at Noob Saibot. "Thank you" I said to him in my darkest voice. "You reminded me what I really am"

The Onis were about to attack Sub-Zero. I took one swing at them with my Hammer, killing them all as they exploded into chunks. Orton started to battle back, as Noob had nowhere to go but down. He changed his body into that of slick oil. Randy's eyes caught it. He took off his mask the way Scorpion does. Showing his real face, yet he breathed fire for the first time. Oil couldn't be frozen, as Sub-Zero knows; yet it's very flammable. Noob stopped moving as he went back to his mortal form… only to be burned alive. What's done is done; I felt my power surge once more. It felt wonderful.

Randy cut down Sub-Zero. "How did you?" the ninja asked Orton.

Randy looked to him oddly. "Honestly, I don't know" he said, about the fire breathing. Yet a smile came over his face. "But I did it."

I on the other hand looked out over the sky; the sun had set once more. I closed the portal to Outworld so no other creature would come through. Orton felt something different about me. "You ok?" he asked.

I stared down at my hammer. "Never better. Are you two able to get back to the camp on your own?" I asked.

Orton nodded. "I could teleport…"

"NO!" Sub-Zero and I yelled at the same time. "Better let me then" We teleported back to the camp, the wrestlers were battling Onis just as we were! The Tajiri mortal turned into a giant spider making a web around the came site and fighting them for all he's worth. I raised my hammer once more, making lightning fall down around the monsters. Striking them dead.

As the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Kahn?" Vince questioned.

"I'm going to fight, I should have in the first place. For it's my battle," I told them. Vanishing before their eyes I focused on the Dragon King's location. I was about to battle the fight that I never won. And for the realm I'm glad I never got my evil hands on.

I hand landed on Earth realm, only to see it become a wasteland like Outworld. Strangely enough, I stood before the arena we were in. It was in shambles and I saw Baraka attacking an opening. A hiss was heard… Reptile! He had just spat acid in the face of the creature. He came out of hiding. "You will not harm them!" Reptile growled. Baraka was about to strike till I stood before Reptile. He brought his blade down on me… and didn't draw blood. My eyes must have terrified him for never have I seen fear in his creature's eyes. My fist went through him instantly killing the creature. I turned to Reptile who was stunned to say the least.

"Shao Kahn" he whispered. "You are resembling Raiden!" That was a compliment I have never heard in a long time.

When we were young, Raiden and I were compared to one another like siblings. Perhaps, it was the change going on inside of me.

I gave the brave warrior my war hammer. "Use it to protect them. I won't be needing it" I told him and went off to find Shinnok.


	7. Chapter 7 A battle of epic proportions

Chapter 7- A battle of epic proportions.- Kane.

We had found him; he was just desecrating the last of the US cities when Sonja said over her communication she located him. She gave each of us a walkie-talkie so we can keep an eye on Shinnok by air and land. "He's dead ahead!" she called out as she stopped her hummer. The dragons landed just in front of it as Shinnok turned and gave us his full attention, I could just feel the power come off of him. Liu Kang stood next to me prepared to fight. "Amusing, all of earth's forces are here!" Shinnok laughed.

"We can beat you sorcerer. Give up now!" Liu yelled to him.

Oh yeah, like that's going to work. Shinnok looked at all of us. "Oh… really? How?" he questioned.

"All together" was my reply as everyone charged right at him. Instantly Shinnok had summoned Baraka's minions to his aid, Liu Kang and I were the only ones that made it pass the horde, however being greedy Liu Kang went first in hand to hand combat against Shinnok. He held his own for only minutes, until he was propelled away with a single blast. It was my turn, I charged at the sorcerer, locking hand with him. All the souls he had taken made him much stronger than me. Yet I had faith in myself to defeat him, I tried to focus a small portion of my power to reach the old soul of Shao Kahn. However Shinnok caught it.

"He can't hear you anymore!" he laughed. A blast left his hands, and threw me over twenty feet from him! I handed hard on the ground. He was just too strong.

"Can I help?" I heard a voice say, looking up… I saw Owen! He looked at the Shinnok guy and nodded. "What a jackass" he growled.

"Owen don't, you will be lost forever in him!"

Shinnok however wasted no time. I saw him take Owen before my very eyes, pulling him into his body… strange thing was… he didn't resist.

That smirk however on the sorcerer's face pissed me right off! I began battling him, not like martial arts but a straight brawl, I was stunned when I landed a punch, and made him bleed!

Shinnok cleaned the blood from his lip. "Oh, you insolate boy!" he growled to me. He blasted me point blank in the chest; it burned like hell and made me bleed as well. Shinnok aimed his staff at me. "Your soul will be delectable!" he laughed, yet something sharp came from nowhere, cutting the bottom of the staff!

Shinnok turned and of all people… it was Randy! He was in his full Scorpion attire and damn was he amazing! He struck down Shinnok's warriors and stood face to face with the sorcerer himself!

"Randy, don't!" I yelled out. Yet he didn't respond to the name… come to think of it… he looked taller than usual. Shinnok laughed.

"A mortal, taking the power of scorpion… amusing" he smirked. But the strangest thing occurred. Randy summoned Ice! Shinnok caught this instantly. "Wait a moment…" Only to have the harpoon come from behind and take away the staff! Behind Shinnok was Sub-Zero.

"See, switching outfits work!" Randy called… he was in Sub-Zero's armor! Sub-zero started to fight Shinnok as Randy Shattered the staff. I felt Shinnok's power drop instantly!

"NO!" Shinnok screamed. We stood a chance now. Sub-Zero gave out more damage than any one of us.

I helped the others for a moment. Sonja became overwhelmed by the Tarkatans, Sara and Shannon however took care of them for her. Those girls were just amazing. Johnny Cage and Rob Van Dam were working well together. John Cena and Cyrax watched each other's backs as The Undertaker and Batista assisted Jax with some of the Oni that came on scene. Shinnok was down. And Liu Kang looked posed to strike. But a massive power was felt; lightning struck and eliminated every evil creature from sight, all but Shinnok. Shao Kahn had appeared, and his eyes were set on Shinnok.

"He's mine" were the only words spoken. Liu didn't back down.

"No, he's ours, this is our realm!" he spat back. Randy went over to Liu and did a very odd looking pinch to his neck. Making Kang fall to the ground.

"He'll be fine. He's all your" Randy stated to Kahn.

Shao Kahn then turned to me. I nodded as I backed away. My eyes saw the strangest thing though… it was Owen… and he was getting out of Shinnok's body. But he was pulling something behind him. It was a powerful arm and it tried hard to make it's way out! I started to summon what I could of Shang Tsung's powers to help Owen out. He made it ok, but he refused to let go of this one thing.

"No… you will not take it out of me!" Shinnok hissed. He somehow blasted the soul of my friend away. He was all right though.

"Go, we'll be ok" I mouthed to my friend. I was relieved to see him vanish. Yet the thing that was being pulled out… was still fighting.

Kahn knew what it was. "My soul doesn't want to be with you anymore" he hissed. Everyone took a good few feet back as Shao Kahn stared down Shinnok.

"This is gonna be intense huh?" whispered Cena.

"Yeah, you can feel it" Randy whispered.

I glared at Orton. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? And how did you get here?" I demanded of him.

Orton smiled. "I learned how to teleport!"

I looked to Sub-Zero. "I didn't teach him that… beside, you think he got here on the first try?" he shot back at me.

We watched on. Shinnok and Kahn charged one another, throwing punch and kick after another. Shinnok was able to match him as if he knew what he was going to do next. Yet Shao Kahn had a few new tricks up his sleeve. Our wrestling moves maybe 'fake', yet we don't try to hurt whom we're facing, yet if used in hand to hand combat and it isn't done correctly… the results can be deadly. For an example Kahn just used called the RKO. It made Shinnok crash face first into the ground hard.

The two were a force in itself. When a fist was caught, thunder could be heard, and a kick made the earth itself shake in fear. Yet it came to the ultimate test. The power. They locked hands just as Shinnok and I did. Yet they seem equally match, something went wrong though, the blue wisps were coming from Kahn's body and going into Shinnok.

"He's taking his new soul!" Dave growled in anger. He was going to go in and help, but I shook my head no and held him back.

"Dave, don't you feel it?" I asked him. I felt the portion of my soul I gave Kahn go into Shinnok… yet it wasn't adding onto his power, it latched onto something big. Dave began to feel it. All the dragons did, and Randy.

"I see him" Orton smirked.

Kahn grew worried as Shinnok laughed. "You can't win! Not alone!" he smirked.

"He isn't!" Our eyes shot to a ruined Building, there shoot Raiden! He blasted both Kahn and Shinnok with lightning! Separating the two from the hold. Shao wasn't harmed, yet he was starting to glow an odd blue. Shinnok looked like he had something ripped from his body.

Kahn smiled and laughed aloud as he glared down at Shinnok, who started to age very, very quickly. "My soul had returned. The new one given to me latched onto the old one in you. When the lightning stuck, it was the extra power I needed to take it from your body."

Shinnok stood there a broken man, Kahn turned to us. "Sub-Zero. Orton, do the honors" he grinned.

Randy looked confused. "Honors?" he asked.

"Go and kill him," Taker growled in Randy's ear.

Randy looked scared. "Me?" Sub-Zero dragged the young wrestler over; he froze Shinnok's body and told Randy to harpoon it just once. I nodded to him to say it's ok. Randy called apone the harpoon and blasted it through the frozen body.

The energy ripped open as the world around us glowed brightly, in a renewing color.

There was the white flash once more, and it was Kahn and I back at the arena in front of the cheering fans, holding the WWE tag titles in our hands. Shao Kahn looked to me with a grin as we posed before the crowd; it was as if nothing happened.

When we went to the back, Raiden was there waiting for us. He looked at me oddly. "I… Owe you an apology," he said to me.

I was rather stunned. "Oh?" I asked of him.

Raiden looked to Kahn. "And I owe you one too. I should have known you better than I did. Why I couldn't see it for myself, I don't know…" Raiden was about to continue till Kahn told him to stop.

"You're forgiven, the question is now. How can I be forgiven for all the pain I caused?"

Raiden had made a proposal with the elder gods due to the new information they have just learned, Shao Kahn is not to return to Outworld, due to the minions who serve him are no doubt willing to continue on his evil plans. If the see a different Kahn, they would go off to torment other realms despite the new Kahn. "You are to remain here, as Kane's brother it seems…" Raiden explained as he turned to me with an odd look.

"What?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I fear what you will turn him into!"

Shao Kahn smiled and looked to me. "Sounds like fun"

"Ok and before you go. I need to make sure… are there any other threats we need to know of? Sorcerers? Other emperors? Uh… monsters?" I asked Raiden.

The Thunder god shook his head no. "But I do suggest you leave Randy to Sub-Zero for a while… the boy nearly teleported them in a very… unpleasant place"

I couldn't help but laugh, Orton being trained as a ninja, that I will need to see for myself.

However we ran into Orton in the hall, holding a scroll. "Hey Kane, guess what? I'm going to be a ninja!" he said with a grin.

Kahn and I looked at one another. I suppose it's best he get trained on how to use his powers… then trying to learn them on his own…


	8. Chapter 8 The Sign End

Chapter 8- The sign- Randy Orton

When the world returned to, as it should be, there it was. Stick into the door with a small dagger was the scroll of invitation fro Sub-Zero him self! Taker had walked by and saw the note in the door.

"Thank God, I don't have fans like that… then again… I there are some just crazy enough to leave a note in my door with a dagger" Taker smirked.

"It's from Sub-Zero, he wants to train me!" I told him.

You could see my dad's face turn white as a ghost. "Train you… Randy, you want to be a ninja?" he asked.

"Dad, Scorpion was the deadliest Ninja known to Sub-Zero. I have to train with him," I told him.

Taker was scratching his chin and nodding in agreement with me. "Yeah, you'll probably hurt someone if you try and train yourself, Sub-Zero knows of Scorpion's style and technique. If Randy tries to teach himself…" Before Taker could finish I had to belch. Well… by accident it was fire and right at the Deadman! Weird thing was he wasn't even singed! He looked at me and glared. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." He signed; this confirmed to my dad that I needed training.

"I won't go against Mr. Undertaker's judgment. He seems to understand this more than I do!" Dad said.

Taker nodded as he patted me on the back. "Good luck Randy… you'll need it"

TBC in The Way of a Legend


End file.
